Neuroimmunologic disorders are a loosely defined group of disorders in which there is an immunemediated[unreadable] injury of the nervous system that include the following: polymyositis, myasthenia gravis (MG),[unreadable] inflammatory polyneuropathies, transverse myelitis, HTLV-1 associated myelopathy, stiff person syndrome[unreadable] (SPS), neuromyelitis optica (NMO), optic neuritis (ON), multiple sclerosis (MS), acute disseminated[unreadable] encephalomyelitis (ADEM), Hashimoto?s encephalitis, Rasmussen?s encephalitis, paraneoplastic[unreadable] encephalomyelitis (PE), and pediatric autoimmune neuropsychiatric disorders associated with streptococcal[unreadable] infection (PANDAS). Also included in this list are neurologic manifestations of sarcoidosis, Sjogren?s[unreadable] syndrome, infections (i.e. JC virus, meningitis and HIV) and responses of manipulating the immune system[unreadable] (immune reconstitution syndrome). Though each disorder is unique, there are shared immunopathogenic[unreadable] mechanisms among many of them that justify their study as entities on a single spectrum. To further explore[unreadable] this and to continue the collaborations forged at a similar symposium in 2004, we have organized the 2[unreadable] 2nd nd[unreadable] international ?Pathogenesis of Rare Neuroimmunologic Disorders? workshop to be held at the Sheraton in[unreadable] Baltimore MD from July 20th-22nd, 2006. The workshop will not be disease oriented, but rather, mechanism[unreadable] oriented, and will involve discussions of many neuroimmunologic disorders as they pertain to mechanisms of[unreadable] autoimmunity in the nervous system.[unreadable] This workshop will focus on rare neuroimmunologic disorders, rather[unreadable] than on the most common disease in this group, MS. However, participants will be invited to discuss advances[unreadable] in MS specifically as these advances inform and educate research in other neuroimmunologic disorders.[unreadable] Participants will explore the following common themes: Genetics and triggering mechanisms; humoral[unreadable] contributions to autoimmunity; cellular contributions to autoimmunity, migration of immune cells; innate immune[unreadable] contributions; neuroprotection; neural-immune cross talk; remyelination; novel imaging and emerging[unreadable] immunotherapies. Participants will learn where the disorders are similar and therefore benefit from similar[unreadable] therapeutic approaches; and where they are distinct, elucidating the need for unique treatment strategies. The[unreadable] central premise of the symposium is that by discussing unique and shared pathologic processes of a group of[unreadable] rare disorders, participants will stimulate novel, collaborative investigations necessary to advance[unreadable] understanding of these disorders. The workshop will be small and interactive, distinguishing it from other[unreadable] larger symposia which typically emphasize the more common neuroimmunologic disorders (especially multiple[unreadable] sclerosis) and are largely didactic. The workshop will solicit participation from both senior and junior[unreadable] scientists/students in order to stimulate long-term research in these disorders. The proceedings will be[unreadable] disseminated in the medical literature.